The Scaredy-Boss
by Yoruko-Chan
Summary: "VOIII! A mafia boss doesn't cry!" "G-gomen ne, Squalo-kun..." "And stop it with your Japanese! We're in Italy now for God's sake!" "I'm sorry!" I was reborn into the world of KHR as...Xanxus! But how did a scaredy-cat like me survive as the Varia Boss? Read to find out. Please review. AU-ish, OOC, and Fem!Xanxus. Pairings undecided. Rated T cuz it's Varia we're talking about.
1. Target 1: Rebirth

The only things I remembered was three loud shots, a sharp pain in my chest, and then everything went black.

I don't even remember who I was, or what I did. I can't recall the names of my parents, siblings, friends or anyone else either.

My memories. They're all gone.

I struggled to remember what happened before I blacked out, but all I get is a massive headache. What's worse, I don't seem to have control over my body anymore. My eyes are open, well that's good although all I see is pure darkness. But my hands are limp. My legs won't move an inch. My whole body is frozen still.

_Just what is happening to me?_

_xxx_

Out of the blue, vague images began appearing in front of my eyes.

I saw a brunette in a mansion blowing out the candles on her huge tiramisu cake as she was surrounded by a large crowd of people that were probably her friends and family members. Everyone was laughing and smiling. They seemed very happy.

Suddenly, the image disappeared, replaced by another image. The same brunette gasped as four or five men in black suits barged in the mansion with their guns firing in every direction. Some people dropped dead on the floor as the bullets hit them. One of the men in black began demanding for money.

I winced. Somehow, all of this seemed familiar. Was I in that mansion when all of this happened?

The second image disappeared too, and was replaced by a ...rather disturbing image.

One of the men proceeded to drag an expensively dressed middle-aged man to a corner. The frightened man began pleading for mercy. His cries were silenced as a bullet went through his head. Blood was everywhere.

Enraged, the brunette threw something that looked like a wine glass at the men that murdered the middle-aged man. She scored a head shot, but she had no time to cheer.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three shots, and the brunette fell, her blood staining the polished marble floor.

...

_Three shots... _

My eyes widened as memories came flooding in. No wonder everything seemed familiar. That brunette... was _me. _

_I _got shot by a man in a black suit, probably died, and ended up here. Wherever _here _was.

"Yay, you managed to figure it out, master! Welcome to the afterlife!" a male voice said.

I turned around and realized that I had full control over my body again. That's good news. I saw a pale-skinned teenager with bleached blond hair and bright vermilion eyes. He was grinning at me, and I noticed that he had slightly elongated fangs. The teenager was wearing a butler-like outfit, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black vest, a pair of black pants and also black dress shoes.

I thought he was a vampire. That was until I saw his wings. His _large, bloodstained wings._

I stared at his strange wings and decided to ask him about it. But nothing came out. My voice was gone.

_First my memories, now my voice?_

"Ah, gomen, Master. I'm Cheshire, your guardian angel, and I'm only allowed to give you back your voice after you made your choice." The teenager/angel gave me a butler-like bow and said.

_Huh? What choice?_

"You can either choose to roam the earth as a lost spirit, ascend to heaven or be reincarnated. which do you choose?"

After Cheshire finished asking he went quiet and I began thinking long and hard about the choices that he gave to me. The first choice was definitely a no-no, so I decided that I would either pick ascending to heaven or get reincarnated. Hmmm... this is a really tough choice to make.

_Ummm...I choose..._

Cheshire stared at me intently, awaiting my answer.

_...Reincarnation._

Cheshire grinned a Cheshire-like grin, looking quite amused by my choice. "As you wish, Master," he smiled, "I hope you are prepared."

_P-prepared? For what?_

Cheshire said nothing, he just grinned and snapped his fingers.

Then, once again, everything went black...

xxx

I fluttered my eyes open. I was walking along the street and someone was holding my hand. I looked up and saw a dark-haired woman wearing a brown hooded cloak. She had a pale complexion and she seemed quite exhausted.

_Wait... why is she so tall?_

I instantly noticed that I am only as tall as a toddler, and that I was wearing an oversized brown jacket, a white shirt and a short black skirt. Where am I and who is this woman anyways?

Suddenly the woman turned and went into a dark alley, pulling me along with her. I struggled to keep up with her as she walked. With my current height, it's very hard for me to walk as fast as an adult.

Both of us ventured further into the dark alley. I just kept on walking and walking without knowing where I was supposed to go. I almost fell down when the woman suddenly stopped walking.

In front of us was a man that was in his mid 50s. He wore a brown over coat, a white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of black pants. There was a red scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

The woman nudged my shoulder.

"Come on," she said, "Say hi to Vongola Ninth, _Xanxus."_

**Yay! Chapter 1 done! I'm sorry if the cliffhanger was too rushy or anything, but I couldn't find a better place to stop. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you like this story and please review, follow or favorite! And vote for your favorite pairings!**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested, I'd like a beta for my story. PM me if you want to be my beta!**

**This is probably the first "Reborn-as-Xanxus" fic, I think. Expect everyone to be slightly OOC (especially Xanxus!) !**

**Peace out minna! Yoruko out!**


	2. Target 2: Anime? What's that?

_Last time..._

_"Come on," The woman said," Say hi to Vongola Ninth, Xanxus."_

**2**

_Xanxus? Is that my name?_

_..._

I just stared at the ground. To be honest, I was too afraid to say anything.

The woman nudged me again and again, trying to make me speak. "She's usually more articulate than this, Vongola Ninth," she laughed nervously.

"So," the middle-aged man, who was probably Vongola Ninth, began to speak, ignoring her statement,"You claim that this child..."

"Your daughter," The woman cut in.

The Vongola Ninth ignored her again."... You claim that this child is ours, and she possesses the Vongola's Dying Will Flame?"

"Yes, this child is ours," the woman nodded vigorously, "I named her Xanxus because I know that she will be the heir to the Vongola Famiglia! She will be Vongola Decimo!"

The Vongola Ninth just listened to her claims, his face expressionless. Meanwhile, I had my own questions. What is the Vongola? And what is a "Dying Will Flame"? I began staring at the woman with confusion written all over my face.

The woman looked straight into my eyes and ordered, "Xanxus, show the Vongola Ninth what you can do."

_Wait, what? _I got even more confused. What am I supposed to do?

The Vongola Ninth once again remained silent and expressionless.

"Xanxus... don't disappoint me and your father..." the woman faked a smile and said again. Her voice was like sugared poison.

I slowly began backing away from the woman. She was creepy and not to mention scary too.

"Xanxus..." From the tone of her voice, I could tell that she was getting impatient.

Still scared, I mustered all my courage and managed to blurt out,"I-I don't think I kn-know what y-you are t-talking ab-bout..."

The woman's smile vanished as she lifted her hand and...

**SMACK!**

I felt a sudden stinging pain on my left cheek. My eyes began to water.

"You little good-for-nothing brat! I should've-" the woman shrieked hysterically, but she was silenced by Vongola Ninth.

"Enough!" he wasn't screaming but his voice was firm, "I'll take care of this child. You can leave now."

"B-but..." the woman began to protest.

"Leave." Vongola Ninth made up his mind. The woman had no choice but to do just that. I watched as she went away from us without looking back.

Smiling warmly, Vongola Ninth patted my head. "From now on, Xanxus," he said, "I am your father. You'll live with me, Enrico, Federico, Massimo and the rest of the Vongola Family. And don't worry, you'll never see that woman again."

And with that, he took off his red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I don't know why, but that somehow made me get that warm and fuzzy feeling all of a sudden. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Now let's go to the Vongola Mansion," he continued, still smiling, "_Your new home_."

_xxx_

The both of us got into the black limousine with mirrored windows that was supposed to bring us to the Vongola Mansion. Once we got in, Vongola Ninth, now known as my "father", started talking to the blonde limousine driver in what I assumed was Italian, but whatever language it was, I don't understand a thing they said.

"_Chi è quel bambino?_" I heard the driver ask.

"_Lei è mia figlia,_" Father said simply.

_"Cosa? Ma non avete una figlia..." _The driver stared at me and said.

_Umm... is there something wrong?_ I thought.

"_Basta guidare, Chael._" Father sighed.

And that was the end of their conversation.

_xxx_

I forgot how long the ride was, but eventually, I fell asleep.

...

"Master~" a familiar voice chirped.

I opened my eyes. Everything was dark again.

_D-did I die again? _I shuddered at the thought.

"Of course not, Master! It's just me visiting you... in a dream!" the familiar voice said again. I turned towards the direction that the voice was coming from, and sure enough, there stood Cheshire, my so-called guardian angel.

_Oh, hi, Cheshire._

"So... Master, how's your new life so far? Are you happy?"

_Not really._

"I thought you'd be happier." Cheshire whined.

_Why?_

"Because I arranged for you to be reborn in your favorite anime, that's why!"

_But... _

"But what?"

_...What's "anime"?_

Cheshire slapped his forehead. "Master," he seemed as if he was going to cry,"How can you _not _know what is anime?"

_Just tell me what is anime, Cheshire. _I rolled my eyes.

"Anime is one of humanity's greatest inventions, it is by far the best form of entertainment that could ever exist..."

_Umm... can you be a bit more direct?_

"Okay, etto, an Anime is basically the animated version of a Manga."

_But what's "Manga"?_

"Manga is..." Cheshire mumbled and looked at his watch, "Ah! I have to go now, Bye~"

And he vanished without a trace.

_B-but Cheshire! _

**Dun dun dunnnnnn~ And there goes Chapter 2! Kinda short or rushy I know.**

**Italian translations (I used Google Translate. Google Translate is Crappy.):**

_"Who's that child?" _the driver asked.

_"She's my daughter."_ Father said simply.

_"What? But you don't have a daughter..."_ The driver stared at me and said.

"_Just drive, Chael."_ Father sighed.

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that in this fic Xanxus and the rest of the Varia will be about the same age as Tuna-Fish and the his family~ **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Here are the pairings I have so far. Please vote for your favorite pairing via PM or review!**

**Fem!Xanxus x Tsuna **

**Fem!Xanxus x Squalo**

**Fem!Xanxus x ? (If you want Xanxus to be paired with someone else, please state who.)**

**1896**

**5986**

**Well, I guess that's it. Yoruko out! Peace out minna~**


End file.
